Make Me Yours
by The Next Level of Technicolour
Summary: Kurt Hummel-Anderson is the best of the best. When a few rude remarks by some igorant people get him down, Blaine is there to help Kurt feel powerful again.


**A/N: My first attempt at smut! **

**-Ava  
><strong>

Make Me Yours

How dare they? How dare they insult _the_ Kurt Hummel-Anderson! Kurt fumed as he stormed his way home to his and Blaine's apartment. He was the best of the best, the head of Vogue and the man in charge of some of the most amazing Fashion Week's that New York has ever seen! Only to be mocked and humiliated by some worthless homophobes outside the main office. Kurt made his way up the stairs, ripped the door open, and slammed it shut with force. Blaine, who had been sitting on their couch, pocked his head up, glasses sliding down his nose, and gave Kurt a concerned look. Kurt only glared back and hissed out,

"Blaine, go get the bag." Blaine's eyes widened as he scrambled to get off the couch and to their bedroom. Kurt watched him with a small grin as he began to remove his coat. He needed to relieve some of his anger.

Blaine made his way back to their living room only to be stopped by Kurt who shoved him against the bedroom door. Kurt quickly moved his hand to the back of Blaine's head, gripping his hair hard before claiming his lips in a searing kiss. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth. He grabbed for him but Kurt quickly grabbed his wrists in his other hand, pinning them above his head. The bag fell to the ground with a loud bang, but neither of them cared.

Kurt shoved Blaine harder against the door, slipping a knee between his legs and grinded slowly, torturing Blaine in the best way possible. Blaine whined and tried to push up towards Kurt's leg, their height difference making it difficult.

"No" Kurt stated,

"If you don't behave, you'll need to be punished." Blaine looked up into his husband's eyes, dark blue, pure lust. Something told him that they needed this that Blaine needed to be punished. Kurt needed to feel in control, to dominate, and Blaine was happy to obligate. He continued to squirm under Kurt's tight hold on him, silently begging to be punished.

Kurt realized what Blaine was doing and decided to give in a little. He reached down, and cupped Blaine, squeezing hard for a moment before letting go of Blaine completely, and he fell to the floor. Kurt picked up the bag off the floor and made his way towards the bed. Blaine began to get up but Kurt shot him a look and he began to slowly crawl towards Kurt, swaying his ass with every step.

Blaine stopped right in front of Kurt's legs, leaning forward to nuzzle his crotch. Kurt groaned at the much needed friction but quickly regained himself, grabbing Blaine's hair and pulling him off of him. Blaine looked up at him with desperate eyes which Kurt returned with a sexy smile.

"Get on the bed" he growled out, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine sat up on the bed, trying to get comfortable while simultaneously trying not to cum in his pants. Kurt reached over to unbutton Blaine's shirt, running his hands up and down his sides.

Kurt continued to tease Blaine, kissing, licking, and biting his chest, marking him as his own. Kurt moved to unbutton Blaine's pants and pulled them down, leaving Blaine only in a pair of tight red briefs, clearly showing his hard on. He leaned down and let out a hot breath against it, making Blaine whimper and lightly thrust his hips up. Kurt began to mouth and gently lick at the straining material, holding down Blaine's hips firmly.

"If you don't behave yourself, we'll need to use to cuffs" Kurt threatened.

Kurt moved one of his hands up to join while he mouthed at the head through the briefs. Blaine gripped the blanket, resisting grabbing Kurt's hair. Kurt saw Blaine's struggle and smirked, he was going to ruin his boyfriend.

He pulled away and Blaine whined loudly until Kurt reached for the elastic top of the briefs and lowered them down Blaine's thighs. He swooped down to continue his earlier ministrations and Blaine lost all control, his hands flying to Kurt's hair and gripping hard to stay on edge. Kurt immediately pulled away.

"What did I tell you" Kurt said, reaching over the bed and pulling a pair of handcuffs out of the bag as well as a bottle of lube and a bright pink vibrator. Blaine groaned at the sight and gripped the sheets.

Kurt threaded the handcuffs through the headboard and attached them to Blaine's wrists. Blaine lay there naked and waiting for Kurt to do something, _anything._ Kurt simply unbuttoned his skinny jeans and pulled them off along with his briefs. He moved to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the lube, pouring some into his hands and tossing it beside him. Kurt began to stoke himself, slowly at first and then quickening his pace. He moved his other hand lower down, circling his hole a few times before pushing one finger in, groaning at the feeling.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined and he picked up the pace on himself, quickly pumping two fingers into himself. "Please, please, please, Kurt" he continued to beg. "I need you so bad" this time he sounded wrecked. Kurt gave a few more strokes for good measure before pulling his fingers out. He moved, leaning over Blaine, bringing his head right to his ear and whispering,

"Really? I thought this was fun?" Blaine thrashed under Kurt, his hot breathe and that sultry voice driving him crazy. "Well then, I guess we could always continue" Kurt whispered before moving away to grab the bottle and the vibrator.

He watched Blaine with hungry eyes as he slicked up his fingers once again. Kurt relished in this moment, Blaine completely helpless, wanting, needing, him. He brought his fingers to Blaine's entrance and added pressure but not nearly enough to push in. Blaine panted and tried to push down on Kurt's fingers, desperate for any stimulation. Kurt took pity on him and slowly entered one finger into Blaine, wringing moans and whimpers from him.

He added a second finger into Blaine, continuing his slow and torturous pace. Starting to quicken his pace a little, Kurt skimmed _that_ spot inside Blaine and he nearly screamed.

"Kurt, please, now!" Kurt saw this reaction and pulled his fingers out of Blaine, reaching for vibrator and slicking it up. Blaine saw this and let out a strangled noise, he would have to wait a little longer to get what he wanted.

Kurt turned it on to its lowest setting, the buzzing noise exciting them both further. He brought the toy between Blaine's legs but instead pressed it against his balls, enjoying the tiny scream Blaine let out a vibration rippled through him. Kurt continued to tease him, dragging it along his perineum. Finally he brought it to Blaine's entrance and pushed the toy in. Blaine shook with pleasure as Kurt turned up the vibrations. He began to pump it into Blaine and when he curled it slightly, Blaine's whole body froze.

Kurt let out a breathless laugh at this, it still amazed him how much he could affect his husband. Pressing it more firmly against Blaine's prostate, he continued to push it into him. After a few more curls of his wrist, Kurt pulled the vibrator out, turning it off and placing it on the nightstand. He watched as Blaine panted against the sheets, sweating, and aching for Kurt to please him.

"You've been a good boy Blaine" Blaine smiled at the tiny bit of praise but continued to squirm. "I think you deserve your treat, don't you think?" Kurt tempted as Blaine shook his head, hoping that this was the end of Kurt's teasing.

Blaine sighed in relief as Kurt once again reached for the lube and slicked himself up, groaning at the long needed friction. Kurt leaned over Blaine, lining himself as he brought his face to Blaine's shoulder.

"You just love pleasing me don't you, always so eager to please, my Blaine" Kurt whispered with love strong in his voice.

"I love you" Blaine chocked out as Kurt began to push into him.

Kurt smiled, looking at the blissed out expression on Blaine's face after waiting for so long.

"I love you too" He sighed before pulled back and thrusting hard back into Blaine, making him scream in pleasure. Kurt continued his rough pattern, stopping only to reposition himself slightly. He slammed into Blaine's prostate perfectly with the change. Blaine's moans got increasingly louder as did Kurt's, meeting each other thrust for thrust.

They were both close as Kurt pulled Blaine's legs over his shoulders, thrusting deeper into Blaine than before. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine fiercely as they both felt the hot coiling feeling inside them snap, and they both came with high pitched moans, Kurt collapsing onto Blaine's chest.

They took a few minutes to steady their breathing before Kurt rolled off of Blaine, un-cuffing him, and buried himself in Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, whispering "I love you" and pressing kisses to the top of his head. As Blaine was about to ask Kurt what brought this on, he realized that his exhausted husband was fast asleep in his arms.

Blaine knew that something has happened to make Kurt act this way, but until they woke up, Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and blissfully drifted off to sleep.

**Read and Review Please!**

-**Ava**


End file.
